The Parent Trap (Twisted version)
by snowy.mkc
Summary: Danny and Jo meet once again fell in love in a cruise got married...then gain a family of two girls name Lorelei (Lori) and Emma (Emmy) ... 11 years later... Lori and Emmy meet at a summer camp, became arch rivals then found out that they are sisters (twi


**The Parent Trap (Twisted version)**

**Summary: When two teenage girls meet at camp… ah it's the parent trap all over again except it's a remake and thought I dedicate this movie to Natasha Richardson because she was one of my favorite actresses and I was really sad when she died so I hope you guys enjoy this story oh and also … so hopefully you'll enjoy and don't forget to R&R**

**Oh and also I decided to remake the year instead of 1998 it's 2002 and their daughters would be turning 11 years old in the year between 2012-2013 depending on the story!**

**Prologue…**

The cruise from Green Grove to Rome, Italy wasn't something Danny Desai was privy to. But he wanted to take things slow, just like his mother suggested to him. it still came as a shocker that Karen Desai only wanted her only son to settled down and wants some grandchildren; although there was one time in his life that he was serious with someone which was Lacey Porter but, look how that turned out. Their still best friends of course with Jo Masterson at that with Rico but, they lost in touch for awhile after they graduated; last he heard Rico was accompany Jo in New York in a business deal for her father or something he couldn't remember. After he came back home in Green Grove everyone thought he was a psycho killer where his childhood best friend Jo Masterson believed in him although there was some secrets he hid from her and Lacey altogether where he found himself attracted to Lacey at one point but, that was before Jo's life was in danger.

He never felt so scared in his entire life… so of course after he graduated he decided he wanted to be a police officer and some point so he got his degree on political forces until he found out his late father gave him money before he died-he also realized he wanted to have fun in his life so Danny attended USC in California where he met a few friends here and there. Danny realized he was an oenophile when he drank a bottle of bad wine back in college. The taste was so bad that it opened his eyes to how students there didn't seem to have any taste in wine at all. And also it was that he started his own study of viticulture and wanted to continue it so much that he actually enrolled at Scala School of Wine in Rome, Italy.

Booking the 30-day trip from his mom's new home in Florida, he had enough time in his hands to think about his decision. But Danny wasn't backing out-he was zealous enough to pursue his new love and was determined to be good at it. His dream was no longer to become an internationally renowned soccer player star or political justice but, he wanted to start his own vineyard in Napa Valley, California.

Joanna Marie Masterson known as Jo was lounging on one of the deck chairs on the upper deck of the ship taking a swim. She was bored out of her mind without her best friend and consider as a brother. Rico was left in New York to tend of their apartment because their lease was up that her father wants her to stay with him in London. Her mother passed away a few years ago while her half brother Charlie was in and out in her life that sometimes she wondered if they didn't found out about each other that they have the same mother then maybe things would been different. So of course after her dad retired as a police officer it was Charlie who is now the new chief in Green Groove taking his place that Kyle Masterson wanted the company of his two children with a baby brother name Tyson known as Ty to accompany whom he felt that Jo and Charlie have been quite distant from him every since they went to college.

Jo decided it was time for her get out of the pool that she didn't even noticed she bumped into someone that she apologized "Oh I'm so sorry about that sir," to the mystery stranger where the voice replied "No It's my fault," that she froze and slowly looked up to whoever she bumped into. Unfortunately, no words came out of her lips since her words became stuck in her throat and her voice was nowhere to be found. She gawked at the lean and handsome hunk in front of her wearing a black and coral blue swimming trunks and dipping wet as well. She guessed he came from one of the swimming pools that were board on the ship. The hunk ran a hand thru his dark brown hair and looked at her with his brown eyes; his jaw drooped as well.

As far as he can remember Danny always trusted Jo; after all they were best friends since childhood but, after they graduate and found themselves in a complicated dilemma because of Lacey since she wanted Danny back after what happen with his father… she felt that Danny and Lacey belong together despite Danny's protest that their relationship became a bit distant for them that they talk occasionally but, not as much really.

Danny tried to act unaffected cordial as he stuck out his hand and gave her one of his charmed smiles that always leave Jo feel butterflies inside her stomach which she ignored that feeling. Jo immediately changed her persona to look more accommodating and tried not resist the urge to stare at his body; although she did had one dream about him without his shirt on that… it made her had feelings for him but, of course she never admit it out loud because it hurt so much.

"Danny," she blurted out blinking her eyes dumbly where she added "What are yo-I mean nice abs," and mentally smacked herself for being so tactless. Danny smirked at her confession and tried not to show that he was flattered. He watched her dries herself with her towel and at that moment he couldn't stop staring at her. It was almost like that same feeling he had when they were seniors in high school in Green Grove.

"Jo Marie Masterson it's been a long time," Danny added nodding at this sitting next to her.

Jo smiled at this which was true it has been a long time since graduation where she added "Yeah it has," nodding at this.

"How you been?" Danny asked.

Jo pursued her lips together for a moment then shrugged her shoulders "I been good you?" she asked.

"I been good. I heard about what happen to your mom. I'm so sorry," Danny added giving her his sad smile since he knew Jo was close with her mom.

"Yeah well… it gave me quite the shock too…" Jo began to say where she looked in a distant then added "Plus with my little brother keeping my dad accompany I guess it's not so bad," she explained.

"Of course so uh Jo wanna join me for dinner," Danny asked after their moment of fun. Jo seemed to consider his decision for awhile.

"Sure sounds like fun," she answered with her sweet smile.

"Good," Danny answered with his smile.

30 days later…

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

The priest looked at the young couple that gave the groom permission to kiss his bride. Danny leaned in looking straight into Jo's eyes getting lost in those deep blue ocean orbs. She unwaveringly looked back at him with as much intensity in her gaze as his as he got closer and closer to her pinky lips.

Their lips were now only millimeters apart and both could feel their breath mixing together then suddenly they entered a world of bliss as their lips met in a fiery kiss that sealed their love for one another.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

The golden double doors leading to the dining room were opened and the other guests on the cruise started showering the newlyweds with rice grains. Danny and Jo walked through and bowed their heads and smiled and waved as the others congratulated the newlyweds.

_L is for the way you look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you can adore_

There was a fireworks display and the couple watched it from the port side of the ship. They spent half the time making out and the other half watching the grandeur of the display. Danny watched Jo snuggle into his arms and this prompted him to hold on to her tighter as he whispered words of love into her ear and she smiled, leaned up and kissed him again.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

_Love is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for you and me_

The couple went back to their reserved seats after their fireworks and was still cuddling when a waiter approached them and offered them a wine bottle with the words "Where dreams have no end."

Dinner was scrumptious and the couple spent their time feeding each other and it was like a very sweet sight. They were the epitome of the perfect couple in love and it seemed like a strange sight because years ago back in high school neither of them had a chance to be together because of Lacey although Jo thought Danny wouldn't noticed the pain in Jo's eyes when she see them together where she says she's fine; Danny knew better but, kept to himself. He always wondered if he picked the right person to be with; well maybe an exception for Jo since she did had a crush on him on Danny and hide it well until they went to court and from there they were close to a point to be together but, of course Lacey ruined that chance for them dictating that she and Danny belonged together and of course Danny would be with her without a second thought of Jo's feelings that she decided to let him without him knowing about it where it would give her a slight pain inside her heart.

After dinner the two were in the middle of the dance floor holding each other close and slowly swaying to the beat "(I Can't Help) Myself Falling In Love With You" from UB40 then afterwards the music changed into something to dance too. The couple were lost in their own and the with the exception of a twirl or two that would leave the bride to laugh out loud leaving the groom to smile with a gentle kiss as they were content being in each other's arms and Jo's head on Danny's shoulder.

They went back to their seats after dancing and a photographer came up to them holding a vintage camera. She asked if they wanted a picture and both nodded their heads eagerly. The photographer asked them to pose and the couple faced each other and started leaning in as if they were going to kiss. The photo was shot as the fireworks outside sparkled into bright colors.

It was the year of 2002 aboard the RMS Queen Elizabeth II when the nuptial of Daniel and Joanna Marie Desai happened. The memory of it was printed on the cruise album; that photograph with Danny and Jo looking at each other with smiles on their lips and love shining thru their eyes.

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**So that's the end of the introduction? What do you guys think? Like it love it? I may have slimmed a few things here and there but, it's based on The Parent Trap just in a different decade or two. Hope you enjoy the story.**

_**[Preview of the next chapter]**_

_**[flashback-11 ½ years ago]**_

_Danny and Jo been married for about 2 ½ years where Jo just gave birth to two beautiful girls where they named Lorelei (Lori) and Emma (Emmy) for short; at first things were good between them but, then after awhile they been so busy taking care of their daughters that they didn't have any time spend some time together; that's when Jo had enough she was tired, cranky and felt something was missing._

_That's when she decided to make a nice dinner for her and Danny but, unfortunately Danny came home late again; this was probably the 10th time he came home late… of course Jo didn't think it was anything until she smelled some girls perfume whenever he comes home. He would take off his jacket when he reached to their bedroom with their daughters eight months old sleeping soundly asleep._

_"Hey Lori, Emmy how's my baby girls doing were you being good for mommy?" Danny whispered where baby Emma gurgled._

_"Shhh it's okay baby girl daddy's here," Danny whispered._

_Just like another day Danny would come home late… now usually Jo isn't paranoid especially after what they both been thru; she felt self conscious by the whole thing that she thought she make a nice dinner for their 2 years anniversary but, of course Danny would come home late which was the last straw for her._

_Danny finds dinner on the table where the candles sticks was half way and saw the cake that Jo baked that says "Happy Anniversary," where he grumbled under his breath smacking himself in the head since he maybe forget that they got married today so he cautiously went to their bedroom where he saw her packing? They ended up fighting about small things at first it was where was Jo going? She answered heading to London stuff like that then somehow Jo accused him of cheating on her where she's working her butt off her taking of their daughters while designing a wedding gown at that; she even got a job offer in London where she can stay with her father and little brother because she missed them. That's when they starting yelling and arguing then usual that Jo told him she wants a divorce and threaten to take the girls away from him where he yelled back their my daughters too… so she suggested she gets Lorelei while he gets Emma … and she left leaving Emma to cry where Danny went over to his daughter telling her it's going to be okay … that is until 11 years later where they reunited .._

**[end of flashback]**

**so what do you think of the preview of next chapter? let me know what ya think? like I said I'm making a few changes here and there.**


End file.
